Times Like This
by xxBurningxx
Summary: It's times like this, that Ishida feels like he could murder the orange haired bastard for breaking her heart. What's worse, is the fact that Ichigo doesn't see what he's doing to Orihime on the inside. Ishida does. And it bugs the living hell out of him.


**A/N: Yo. When I finished this, I was thinking about waiting until Christmas to post this, but then I was like, eh, whatever. This shows just how good my topic skills are. First, I was going to write a ShinjixHiyori fic, and I decided to do IchiRuki. Then IchiRuki from the POV of Ishida. And then this IshiHime fic happened. I don't even like the pairing that much, but meh, I still think this came out pretty well. Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach D:**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo and Rukia...Those two really are something, aren't they, Inoue-san?" Ishida asks, rubbing his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm them.<p>

"Hmm..." Orihime hesitates. He catches it. "...Yeah..." She shivers. He catches that too.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, what!" She looks over at him, shaking her hands madly, as she is known to do. "N-no, I'm fine!"

He doesn't believe it. He shrugs off his jacket, despite the fact that all he's wearing underneath is a short sleeve t-shirt.

"Here." He says, wrapping the thin blue jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh...Uh, you don't need to do that, Ishida-kun..." She's about to give the jacket back, but he stops her with a firm grip on her shoulders.

"No, it's fine, it's not that cold..." _Only 10 degrees below freezing_, he thinks bitterly. No, no, he shouldn't be thinking like that. This is Orihime. He will do anything in the world to prove to her that Ichigo is just a piece of trash that'll break her heart, and that she should see him for who he is: someone that cares about her a shitload more than that orange haired brat.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Ishida asks Orihime casually. She nods, accepting the fact that he isn't going to take his jacket back and that she might as well use it, so she slips her arms through the sleeves. It smells like him, a mixture of spearmint and apples, a weird yet comforting scent...She likes it.

She nods and stands up from the small bench that they were sitting on. "Are you sure you're fine?" She asks, she see's that he's slightly shivering. He smiles softly.

"Really, Inoue-san, you needn't worry about me, I'm fine." He replies softly as he stands up as well. "As long as you're okay, I don't really matter..." He mumbles the last part so softly that unless you were trying to hear it, you wouldn't have heard anything audible.

She does though.

Not all of it, just a few words, something about herself and him not mattering...

"What?" She asks, slightly confused, although she isn't going to make a big deal about this.

"I didn't say anything..." He replies smoothly, white puffs exiting his mouth as he speaks. She knows he's not telling the truth, but she won't press him further, if he doesn't want her to know, well then, she never was a really curious person.

They start walking down the little pathway made in the park that they were at. It's a rather large park, birch trees towering over their heads as they walk.

"Would you look at that?" Ishida points up at the sky.

"Huh? Oh-" She stops mid-sentence as she looks up. Ishida smiles as a snowflake lands delicately on her forehead. He can't help but chuckle as she stares up at the soft snow drifting down to the ground.

"It's beautiful..." She says in awe.

He looks at her. It's times like this, when she and him are alone together, that he sometimes believes that he won't be able to keep his feelings bottled up anymore. Can't she see? Ichigo and Rukia are basically in love, even if they aren't going to admit it to each other anytime soon. Why won't she see him the same way she see's Ichigo. It's official now, there's really no possible way in reality that she could ever date Ichigo, so why won't she see him? He cares for her twice as much as Ichigo ever has, even if it doesn't show. He's noticed her twice as many times than Ichigo ever has, or ever will.

It's times like this, that Ishida feels like he could murder the orange haired bastard for breaking her heart. What's worse, is the fact that Ichigo doesn't see what he's doing to Orihime on the inside. Ishida does. And it bugs the living hell out of him.

"Ishida-kun? Ishiiiiida-kun?" He's so deep in thought, that he doesn't even notice when she's trying to get his attention.

"Oh, what? Sorry, just thinking..." He tells her.

"What're you thinking about, Ishida-kun?" She asks.

He so badly wants to tell her the truth. He so badly wants to just take her up in his arms and tell her to forget about Ichigo, he's not good enough for her. But, he can't tell her the truth, not yet, at least. He can't be sure how she'll react, her feelings for Ichigo, unfortunately, are still too strong. That last fact, no...statement. He won't believe it as a fact...It really rubs him the wrong way...

"Ishida-kun, you're doing it again!"

He jumps at her voice, piercing his thoughts once again.

"Hunh? Oh, sorry again, I'm just thinking about what I'll do for Christmas..." Ishida lies. There's nothing else that he can do.

"Oh..." He's pretty sure that she doesn't believe him...but, as said, she's not the kind of person to press for answers.

"Okay! What will you be doing for Christmas, Ishida-kun?" She asks him, smiling again. Good...Her smile is always a good thing.

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure, my father is always out. Most of the time I don't do much." He informs her.

"Well that's no way to spend Christmas, why, Christmas Eve is just a couple of weeks away!" She shakes her finger at him with a small frown.

"I ensure you, Inoue-san, that I'm just fine with the way I celebrate Christmas." He tells her.

"But Ishida-kun! Christmas is about caring and giving and having fun with everyone you care about! You can't just sit around and do nothing!" She informs him.

He chuckles. "Okay then, perhaps I'll just have to do something different this year..?"

"Yeah! You could come over to my place! I always through a Christmas party every year. Hmmm." She muses

"What is it?" He asks her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I haven't picked out a tree yet, you know, because I always get a real tree and I don't want it to die before Christmas, so..." She continues.

"Well then, maybe I could join you?" Correct choice of words, Ishida...

Orihime's face brightens at the idea, with a bright smile, she says, "Yeah! And then you and I could decorate it with popcorn strings and bulbs and lights!"

Ishida smiles. Maybe, just maybe, he won't need to worry about winning Orihime's heart from Ichigo...Because, even though Ishida himself may not know it yet, he's already won it...

* * *

><p>AN: So, since you took the time to read it, why not give it a review? This is the first time I've ever written for this pairing, so...Yeah. Tell me what you think. I tried to keep it in character, but, I'm not sure...


End file.
